I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by HisNameIsPeter
Summary: Parker tries to choose the perfect presents for his family while Booth and Brennan enjoy the Christmas season. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge. FLUFFY ALERT! FLUFFY ALERT!


**Merry Christmas, all! Three days left, and I have about eight one-shots left to write! This story is written for the Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge. Learn more on my profile.**

**I love Parker. I think that being in the middle of Booth and Brennan is a difficult task and he is a cute and funny character who you can't not adore. This story is about him trying to find the perfect gifts for his family on Christmas. **

**Standard Disclaimer: If you recognize it, not mine. I'm unfortunately not that popular.**

**Hopefully this story will bring you a little Christmas cheer!**

**-HisNameIsPeter**

Parker Booth loved Christmas.  
>He loved baking cookies with his step mom Brennan, chopping down the perfect tree with his dad, and singing carols with his little sister Christine. But above all, Parker's favorite part of Christmas was seeking out a special present for his family.<br>This year, Parker had gone out of his way to find a gift for everyone. He had stayed inside at recess in school for the whole week writing and coloring a picture book for Christine. The story was about a cat who lost its way and celebrated Christmas with a family of puppies. Parker was very proud.  
>For Brennan, or Bones as Booth called her, he had made a bead necklace with colorful ribbons and a shiny blue gem I the middle. He had wrapped it in a little box which he hid under the tree when nobody was looking.<br>But Parker had been all around town trying to pick the perfect gift for his dad. Booth would want something he could use. But what did he not already have?  
>"Dad, what do you want for Christmas?" Parker had asked.<br>But Booth only gave his usual 'dad' answer; "I don't need a gift, I just need my family here with me."  
>"No really!" He insisted.<br>"I don't know buddy, how 'bout a nice warm hug?"  
>At that point, Parker had stomped upstairs into his room and tried to think. That night, Brennan came in to kiss goodnight.<br>"Bones, what should I get daddy for Christmas?"  
>She smiled. "Well, what does daddy like?"<br>Parker shrugged. "Helping people?"  
>Brennan nodded. "He is rather difficult to shop for."<br>"I want to make him something so it's more special, but I don't know what. He said that all he needs is family and all the garbage."  
>Brennan laughed at that. "Well, I'll tell you if I think of something. But I think now, you should get some sleep."<br>She kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Parker."  
>"Goodnight Bones."<br>In a flash, Christmas Eve had come, and Parker still didn't have a present for his dad.  
>"What should I do Bones?"<br>Brennan rested a hand in his shoulder. "Remember that new stamp set that Pops got you for your last birthday?"  
>Parker nodded.<br>"Well, I got Booth a new tie, and I'm sure he'd love it if you decorated it with your stamps!"

Parker shook his head. "But that's your gift, Bones!"  
>She smiled at him. "I might have gotten him a couple other things. Besides, I want this gift to be from you."<br>"C'mon everyone, time for church." Booth's voice called from downstairs.

"We better go."

"I'll have to make his present later." Parker nodded.

But, Christmas Eve it was, and the family was busy for their yearly traditions. Parker helped Christine write a letter to Santa to put with the cookies.

"What about the reindeer?" Parker wondered.

Booth grinned and snatched a plate, where he placed carrots and celery. "For the reindeer."

Parker and Christine took turns picking which cookies to lay out and they filled a glass of milk. They watched Brennan's favorite Christmas movie (_Miracle_ _on_ _34__th_ _Street_) and Booth's (_Elf_), and Booth and Brennan read _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_ out loud to them. The family enjoyed a roasted ham and Booth's famous mashed potatoes for dinner.

Before Parker could say, "how many deer could a reindeer reign if a reindeer could reign deer", Booth was kissing goodnight.

"Fall asleep," he said. "That way Santa can come."

Parker sat up in bed as his dad left and scrambled out of bed. He tiptoed into the kitchen where Bones was rocking Christine to sleep.

"Bones, I need to make daddy's present!"

Bones nodded seriously and raced into the bedroom. She returned with a red and white tie and gave it to Parker.

"What's going on?" Booth walked into the kitchen. "You're supposed to be asleep!"

Parker hid the tie behind his back. "I was just making sure that Bones remembered to turn off the fire for Santa."

Bones nodded and shot Booth an extravagant smile. He nodded and smiled.

"Better hop up to bed!"

Parker nodded and ran up the stairs. As he passed his step-mom, he whispered, "Thanks, Bones."

Parker ran to his room and pulled out his stamps. He got to work making green and gold prints on the fabric. It was almost ten when he lay back in bed to admire his work so far. The tie was colorful and he knew his dad would love it.

Parker wrapped his creation in tissue paper and slid it into a bag. He, once again, tiptoed down the stairs and peered in the living room.

His daddy and Bones were sitting on the couch, laughing, and presents were neatly laid beneath the tree. No Santa presents yet though, he didn't come until midnight. Parker crawled across the floor behind the couch and placed his present among the others.

He slid quietly over the carpet when he heard, "Hey!"

Parker froze. But, it was simply his father, who had put on a Santa hat and pulled Bones under the mistletoe. Parker gagged, but took the opportunity to race upstairs without being seen.

Heart pounding, he lay in his bed and sank into the pillows. As he slowly drifted to sleep, he swore he could hear a faint "Ho! Ho! Ho!" in the distance.

Or maybe it was just his imagination. . . . . .


End file.
